Hermione's Secret
by Elizabeth9325
Summary: What if Hermione was an adopted child and she was looking for her real parents who just happen to be Tom Riddle and his wife Katherine? Will she ever get over being Voldemort’s daughter, or will she have to?
1. The Truth and The Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series but I do own this idea**

**NOTE: Please let me know if you like or dislike this story, I've been writing it for years and I wanted to see if anyone was interested. Please feel free to leave any ideas for the plot in you review or message them to me. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter One- The Truth and The Visit**

Hermione woke up just as Pig came flying into the room with a letter saying that Harry was with Ron and asked if she wanted to come over. She quickly wrote that she was too busy at the moment, but would come over in about two weeks.

"Here Pig." she told the hyper owl.

Ever since she had recovered from the fight in the Department of Mysteries she had been wondering why she survived the most powerful stunning charm said that with enough power could be as dangerous as the killing curse itself. With her recovery, she had already decided that she had found a very deep mystery. So being Hermione she went to the library and looked it up.

"'…This curse when at it's worst, is barely a stunning charm, in fact it has been known to kill most all that have been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of the charm. The only people known to have lived through it were Albus Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. But it has been reported that Dumbledore's nephew lived through it. So there is a chance that anyone related to them would survive this attack', Great! Now I have to find out about my family heritage," a depressed Hermione said.

She had borrowed a book from Professor Dumbledore that could show your family history, but didn't have time to look at it until now.

Hermione opened it up carefully in case there was a curse on it. It didn't do anything so she flipped through the pages until she found her name, and above it was…

"My father is Voldemort!!!" she almost screamed.

Luckily she was home alone and not somewhere else where she could get kicked out for life and not to mention get some glares like, 'What are you talking about?' from other people.

When she finally recovered from the shock, she closed the book, not needing to look through it anymore, and sent it back to Dumbledore and decided to rest for the day.

While working at the Abandoned Pet Center as the receptionist, she fretted about this shocking discovery of her heritage.

About five minutes before they were to close, a boy came in saying that he was looking for a pet rat.

When Hermione looked up there was…

"Ron?!" Hermione squealed.


	2. Plans

**Hey everybody, thank you for all of the attention, I never thought that my story would be so popular. 125 views in just over 24 hours. Here's the next installment of Hermione's Secret. Read and Review!**

**Chapter Two- Plans**

"How do you… Hermione! Is that you?"

"Yeah, I work here in the summer sometimes. Is Harry here with you?"

"Ron are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" said Harry as he walked into the building.

"That answers my question. How are you doing now Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he said.

"She works here over summer break." answered Ron.

"Speaking about work, we have to close up for the night but would you like to come over to my house and then go to the Burrow later?" she asked.

When they got to her house she found her Hogwarts letter waiting for her.

"'…Students are required to get the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk and the Book of Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Guide to Protect Yourself by Kennilworthy Whisp before start of term.' Well, looks like we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and we should get going to the Burrow if we are to get any sleep tonight." Hermione pointed out.

They all grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "the Burrow" and when they arrived they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"There you are you two. I've been worried sick about you when you didn't get back earlier. Oh! Hello Hermione, it's good to see you."

"The same with you Mrs. Weasley. Sorry if you were worried about Harry and Ron, you see they caught me while I was at my summer job at the Abandoned Pet Center and I asked them to come over to my house and chat for a while because we had to catch up. I finished earlier than I had expected for a job from Professor Dumbledore to see if there was record of an amulet or other enchanted item that could help The Order in a way." Hermione explained.

"Alright dear. Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready. You better take your stuff up to Ginny's room Hermione."

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in." Ginny called out in a singsong voice.

"Hey Gin', I'm glad to see you."

"'Mione!? Is that you? Oh my gosh, you look so different than when we're at school."

"Well Gin', don't get too used to it. Your mom said I should drop my stuff off here and tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"Well, we better get down there before the others do and try to get a bite to eat 'cause my mom doesn't let until breakfast the next morning." Ginny stated.

"Ha ha. Okay come on we better get cleaned up then."

After dinner Hermione went upstairs with Ginny to chat and make plans on what to do before school.

P.S. I have no idea if the books listed are reall books from the series, I was just trying to think of something. Please let me know if I have any errors and if you think I should add something.

Good Night!


	3. Hogwarts

Hey everybody, here's the next chapter for you. I hope you're having a great Thanksgiving! Remember to review!

**Chapter 3- Hogwarts**

"Ron, Harry! Get down here or you don't get any breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs so that they wouldn't miss the train to Hogwarts. They got there just in time.

The ride to Hogwarts was very boring, but when The Sorting was done Dumbledore stood up.

"We have some exchange students this year and I would like it if you would show them around if they're in your house. Their names are Naoko Kishi, Devron Brown, Kori Gardner, Raphael White, Bobbi Joan and Harmony Smith. They have already been sorted into their houses and I want you all to treat them with respect. Now, dig in."

"Hello, I'm Kori."

"Hello Kori, I'm Hermione. Welcome to our school."

"Thanks. I'm glad to meet you."

"Us too. These are my friends, Ron and Harry."

"Nice to meet you."

"'Ello." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Glad you could be at Hogwarts." Harry said politely.

"Don't mind me asking, but doesn't Kori in Japanese mean ice?"

"Yes, it does, and before you ask, I was named Kori because my eyes are as blue as Ice." she explained. "But how did you know that?"

"I took Japanese as a course at my other school."

"Cool."

"Students, it's time to retire to your dormitories for the night. See you tomorrow morning." Dumbledore stated.


	4. Secrets Revealed and Lies

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter, thought it would be a good Christmas/Holiday gift. I've got no idea when I'll post again because I don't have any chapters written after this, I'll try to crank some out but no matter how long it takes, this story is not discontinued. Hope you'reenjoying yourselves and have a happy new year!

**Chapter Four- Secrets Revealed and Lies**

The next morning when they got their schedules they found out that Kori had the same classes as the Trio. Their first class was Dark Arts with Professor Lupin who decided to come back to Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Lupin. We will be reviewing what you know mostly this year. Today we will be talking about the Boggart and if we have time the Grindylow, if not we will study it next week. Now, who can tell me what a Boggart does? Miss Gardner will you tell us please."

"The Boggart is a creature that can turn into your worst fear. You can counter-act this by thinking of something funny and saying 'Riddikulus', the laughter that it triggers is a boggart's worst fear. It is easy to confuse them if there is more than one person in the room."

"Right. Five points for Gryffindor. As said, the Boggart can take the shape of a person's worst fear. I would like a volunteer to come up here. How about you Mr. Brown."

"Sure. What should I do?" Said Devron Brown.

"Just stand right here and when I open this closet and the Boggart comes out, think of something that would cure your fear. Once you have thought of that say 'Riddikulus', the minute that someone starts laughing the Boggart will draw back. We will all try today."

The next moment Devron had said 'Riddikulus' and everyone was laughing. His greatest fear was being taught by a lunatic and he imagined actually teaching the lunatic, which happened to be ex-Professor Lockhart instead of Lockhart teaching him. This everyone thought, including Professor Lupin, was funny.

"Good demonstration. Now I would like everyone to form a line and try to figure out what you're afraid of before your turn."

It didn't take Hermione long to realize that being Voldemort's daughter was her worst fear. She was up next, but her turn never came because there was an explosion one floor above them and they all wanted to see what had happened, so Hermione got off easy.

"We will start on the Grindylow next week. Homework is one foot of parchment on the Boggart. Class dismissed." Professor Lupin then left the room to see what had happened. Hermione wanted to talk with Professor Lupin so she waited for him to come back.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm sorry Professor but I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright Hermione, I'm listening."

"Well, I have this friend who has just found out that her father happens to be her worst enemy and she doesn't know what to do."

"Well do I know this friend?"

"Sort of. She is in your class and she's in Gryffindor."

"Well my advice for you Hermione is to tell the Headmaster, or at least your friends."

"Thank you for the advice Professor."

"One more thing. Who is your father that you were talking about?"

"It's Voldemort. But please don't tell anyone. Especially Harry or Ron."

"Alright. Your secret is safe with me."

Once Hermione was gone Professor Lupin remembered that he was supposed to meet Dumbledore so he left his office.

Hermione was just walking into the Common Room when Ron and Harry came running up to her.

"Where were you?!" Was the only thing that she could comprehend between the both of them yelling away at her.

"If you two would just stop yelling then I would tell you." She said, and it actually worked. She thought up a lie quickly. "I was talking with Professor Lupin, because I know the full moon is coming up, I asked him if he would like help on the day after." Hermione told them.

It seemed to have worked because they went back to playing Exploding Snaps. She quickly went up to her dorm and found that Kori was up there talking to another sixth year named Meghan Laird, a muggle-born.

"Hey Hermione! Come on over." Kori called.

"No thanks, I'm going to study."

"Okay, well Meghan and I are gonna go for a walk."

"I'll join you guys later. Oh! Make sure you stay away from Draco Malfoy and his goons." Hermione warned her.

It was too late. Kori and Meghan were already gone. Hermione grabbed her book and started reading until it was time to go to her next class. Unfortunately it was Potions with Snape.


End file.
